diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/2 September 2017
05:01 <101cooler> We know you are new 05:02 <101cooler> YOU SHOULD THINK TWICE BEFORE SPAMMING EMOTES 05:03 <101cooler> We are faster than your average wikia 05:03 <101cooler> WE DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO 05:04 <101cooler> DONT 05:04 <101cooler> STEP INTO OUR WIKIA 05:04 <101cooler> CAUSE WE WILL FIND YOU AND BAN YOU 05:05 <101cooler> FOR BEING A LITTLE IDIOT 05:05 <101cooler> Well that's all im tuyping 05:06 101 that’s enough 05:19 <Özün Oldun> Eredras ono thelduin 05:19 <101cooler> Wat 05:20 <101cooler> I dont speak Ozun 05:32 back 05:35 <101cooler> Zdravo 05:35 <101cooler> put it in a translater 06:36 <101cooler> Rip chat 06:51 you know 06:51 since ozun's here 06:51 imma just start talking to urs 06:51 the difference between me coding and you coding ursuul 06:51 is that 06:51 i tinker instead 06:51 while you write whole bots 06:52 but you can barely make ozun work some times 06:52 you focus on one thing trying to make it work 06:52 that's the problem 07:04 thats often how technology progresses, ice 07:04 and also the reason ozun wasnt working was because ursuul was running tons of scripts at the same time 07:11 jpojpojpojpojpojpoj 07:19 YES 07:20 30 demons achievement 07:20 GOT 08:07 eh 08:07 anyways 08:07 teamz i have an idea 08:08 why dont we 08:08 create more bots 08:08 and make them create even more bots? 08:08 we can fully automate this wiki! 08:08 uh. 08:08 1. that'd be really hard to make them efficient, 08:08 2. you cant rly automate this wiki 08:08 or a wiki in general 08:09 oh yeah 08:09 anyways 08:09 hey 08:09 to any portal fans in here 08:10 i suggested a video to sokoban solver (a portal and mario youtuber) 08:10 to make the core transfer in reverse 08:10 he did other scenes in reverse 08:10 ... 08:10 verysmall I still haven't chosen an animal for a fursona... 08:10 yt="_tQ95noI8IM" 08:10 =P 08:10 he did it! 08:11 Any animal suggestions? 08:12 yes 08:12 normal human 08:12 besides that 08:12 anyways 08:12 bored 08:12 i actually kinda wanna make a portal-ish game 08:12 hmm 08:12 Portal 3: The total ripoff 08:12 fitting right 08:13 naH 08:13 Rampage Labs is better 08:13 it has bosses and shit 08:13 and chapters 08:18 quiero respirar tu cuello despacito 08:19 deja que te diga cosas al oido 08:19 (i'll stop) 08:32 ced dhat 10:25 LONELY 10:46 hey auf 10:58 Hi. 10:58 Just like I anticipated chat is a tombstone. 11:35 Hmmm... 11:35 Where are the others? 11:40 ded chat 11:44 Pretty much the only things Auf says in chat: 11:44 What is this tomfoolery? 11:45 Expected. 11:45 Oh 11:45 Hey tidal 11:45 Still haven't chosen a fursona 11:47 hi 11:48 did you see my latest discussion? 11:56 Because it's normal, and things generally come it how I anticipated them. 11:56 You cannot judge me by that. 11:56 ok 12:07 back after reading whole night's worth of discord 12:07 ok auf 12:59 Heya 12:59 Just realised that Tacocat has chosen to share their account with a random person outside of the wiki. 12:59 12:59 Anyway, have I missed anything major? 01:01 Heya AC 01:01 Hi 01:01 Now... 01:01 I have only one thing to do 01:01 It's not about leaving 01:02 back 01:02 hi ac, hi pip 01:02 also 01:02 The only real reason why I didn't make it 01:02 is bc... 01:02 Was because I didn't live up to the expectations 01:02 wtf 01:02 High standard, perhaps? 01:03 *standards 01:03 is that not 100% why most interns don't make it 01:03 wait no 01:03 why interns fail 01:03 so 01:03 anyways 01:03 Ursuul told you to ask me about my job, right? 01:04 "Well AC you didn’t do anything wrong, per sé, so no need to apologize, you just didn’t live up to the rights expectations." -Ursuul 01:04 Yeah 01:04 so 01:04 My job is to take low-quality conceptions and move them to user space. 01:05 Got It 01:05 Uhh... 01:05 ? 01:05 Any tricks to do it fast? 01:05 idk 01:05 there'sonly 1 way of doing it 01:05 but it's simple 01:05 Some kind of way to find them quickly 01:05 eh idk 01:05 click random? 01:05 so 01:05 lol 01:05 Well, you can ask people in chat to help? 01:05 how to move them 01:05 right 01:05 ye 01:05 now 01:06 So, basically... 01:06 They wanted ALOT of me 01:06 ugh 01:06 *from 01:06 i guess 01:07 "Use that time to show that you can be a valuable editor & a positive influence on the people around you" -Ursuul 01:07 1. Getting ideas since the merge is pretty difficult for me 01:07 2. I just can't influence people here 01:07 ugh... 01:08 oh look 01:08 i found a page that you can move as a tutorial. 01:08 Concept:Golden Omega Pentagon 01:08 lol 01:08 You wanna learn how to do it? 01:08 Yis sire 01:08 :D 01:08 ok 01:08 now Step 1: 01:09 Find the page istory. 01:09 history* 01:09 in "edit"? Category:Chat Logs